<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which the Meteor is Holding the Wrong Dave by 12oclockAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096247">In Which the Meteor is Holding the Wrong Dave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM'>12oclockAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Cuddles, DAVE SWITCH, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meteorstuck, Nightmares, Pining, Sleep Deprivation, peck in both sense of the word, s o f t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite knew he should have been on the golden battle ship instead of the meteor, vice versa with other Dave, but he was too interested in the trolls here to fix this.</p><p>Especially the troll who he hasn't seen sleep in four days now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davesprite/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which the Meteor is Holding the Wrong Dave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY, so, things are kind of fucking awful right now, but no need ta worrsies! I will continue writing as per usual &gt;:D And that Dave centered fic WILL be up by my birthday whether I die writing it or NOT!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Davesprite was currently floating around the meteor that he shouldn't be on. He knew he should have been on the golden battle ship instead of the meteor, vice versa with other Dave, but he was too interested in the trolls here to fix this.</p><p> Especially the one that he hasn't seen sleep in four days.</p><p> Now, Davesprite was no stalker. It's just that he usually sticks to the common areas, even sleeps in a nest of cushions and blankets he made in one of the most frequented library like rooms. That being said, he usually sees Karkat, even communicates with him, around the clock. Even when everyone else should be asleep, he sees Karkat watching one of his movies on the common room couch, and wakes up to the exact same sight. Davesprite wakes up pretty early most of the time, one could call him and <em>early bird</em>, so he is pretty sure that Karkat did not leave the common room any time that night.</p><p> Back to the present, Davesprite was floating around the halls of the meteor and just so happened to stumble upon a very tired looking Karkat, staring at a wall with such a ferocity that the sprite is scared of the wall just crumbling down. He places a hand on Karkat's shoulder, making the troll jump incredibly. Weird, he usually feels Davesprite's presence. "Hey bro. You doing alright? What did that wall ever do to you?" The troll glares at the sprite before him, blinking the sleep not so subtly out of his eyes.</p><p> "I'm fucking dandy as always you levitating puddle of glowy bird shit. Just a little tired." He mumbles. Davesprite honestly couldn't doubt any more that Karkat was 'just tired'. The fucker looked like he was going to pass out where he was standing, and those pitch black eye bags do not help. "Well why don't you go take a nap or something then? It isn't really like any of us have a busy schedule other then to evade clowns and horny girlfriends. It's a dangerous world out there, Karkat. I think being unconscious for it is a masterful idea."</p><p> His scowl only deepens the more you squa- talk, but he looks too tired to even be mad. "I just don't want to, Dave. Not all of us can go to sleep and dream about being a magical fucking unibeast with rainbows and glittery ponds everywhere." He shoves Davesprite aside, wandering in some random direction at a slow, lazy pace. It's so... <em>strange</em> seeing him like this. Usually, his voice is booming, and he walks with pride, even if it is false. He usually at least <em>tries</em> to act like a leader. Now he just looks tired, like he's given up. Also like he hasn't, you know, slept in four or five days. Hell, maybe even more. Maybe all of those times Davesprite thought Karkat was snoozing away in his room he was really just watching movies.</p><p> The sprite follows Karkat to his side, and the troll doesn't even bother to protest when Davesprite stops him from walking. "Come on dude, you look so fucking tired man. I'm wo- sure Kanaya or someone else is worried." Smooth. "When was the last time you even slept?" Karkat squints, as if he actually has to think about this answer, and shrugs. "I don't fucking know, a week, maybe? I took a nap a couple of days ago. I think it only lasted an hour, actually." He has a pondering face, and Davesprite grows visibly concerned.</p><p> "Come on, bro, just at least take a nap for five hours. At <em>least</em>." He pleads, trying to keep his concern out of his voice. Ever since he's been turned into a sprite he hasn't had as good as a poker face or anything to help hide his emotion. He thinks that's because the bird side of him is a loud, emotive <em>bitch</em>. </p><p> Karkat blinks slowly, raising a brow. Fuck, did he miss everything Davesprite just said? The sprite waves a hand in front of the shorter male's face, and he just blinks again. He is so fucking out of it, holy shit. "Alright buddy, off to bed you go." He says quietly, picking up the troll. He grumbles a little, kind of just... pawing at Davesprite's shirt as a protest. The sprite struggles to contain an adoring 'aww', but he succeeds. He almost doesn't <em>again</em> when the troll in his arms snuggles up as if he were in one of his piles.</p><p> Davesprite doesn't really fancy admitting it, but he had his own gay awakening when he sacrificed his timeline for John. Well, not really <em>for </em>John, but he was motivated to do so because of his past love of the kid, and said kid's death. So really, he wasn't surprised when he had some gay thoughts over this here situation. Gay thoughts being 'holy shit, i'm holding a cute ass boy wedding style and he's cuddling up to me'.</p><p> And, after feeling a little rumble coming from said cute boy, gay thoughts also include 'that's fucking purring holy shit'.</p><p> Davesprite won't deny to himself the soft smile that makes it's way onto his face when he looks down at the sleeping troll. He had always had such a... fascination with him. The way he talked, the way he pranced around, his interests, his looks. Davesprite always felt some sort of satisfaction whenever Karkat talked to him, as if he got a 100 hundred on a test.</p><p> He also feels a flutter- fuck he did that to himself- in his chest whenever Karkat calls him 'Dave' instead of 'Davesprite'. Karkat thinks of him as <em>Dave</em>, not some copy of Dave. Davesprite lays Karkat down in his nest in the library as he thinks these thoughts, running his hands through the troll's hair. It's really fucking soft, softer then his neck feathers, and that's fucking saying something.</p><p> The only noise that fills the library is soft purring and quiet trills that sometimes makes their way through Davesprite's chest. He honestly feels like he's about to fall asleep himself, but he doesn't want Karkat to wake up and think something happened. That thought leads him to smile dopily at a wall for the next thirty minutes thinking about waking up next to Karkat.</p><p> Davesprite is pulled out of these thoughts by the purrs spiking and a small sniffle being heard. He looks down at Karkat to see him wearing a pained face, red tinted tears falling down his face gently. Panicking somewhat, Davesprite starts making useless shooshing noises while shaking Karkat gently. The troll wakes up with a start, choking on his own breath as he sits up, coughing and holding his face.</p><p> The sprite just kind of sits there, dumbly, but he springs to action when he hears the troll in front of him let out a choked sob, hugging him. Karkat jumps, not even knowing the sprite was there just now, but hold the arm wrapped around him anyways, seeking as much comfort as he can.</p><p> "'M sorry you had to witness that." Karkat mumbles after a moment of regaining his composure. Davesprite shakes his head, rubbing the candy blood's back. "It's okay dude, nightmares suck, I get it. I'm assuming this is why you haven't been sleeping?" He nods, wiping his eyes and leaning into the bird boy. Neither of them catch the faint blush painting each others faces.</p><p> It's quiet for a minute again, before Karkat talks in an extremely quiet voice. "Can you sleep with me? You don't have to- I can just go back to my block if you wan-" "Karkat of course I'll sleep with you. You're incredibly fluffy and my bird instincts find it perfect for my nest. You have to stay here now. This is your life." He rolls his eyes sleepily, but smiles at the sprite anyways. This makes Davesprite feels extra accomplished as the lay back down in the nest, Karkat curling under Davesprite's wings and arms.</p><p> Yeah, Davesprite isn't planning on leaving the meteor anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>